danschneideruniversefandomcom-20200216-history
The Breakfast Bunch
The Breakfast Bunch is the 2nd episode of Season 3, and the 35th episode overall of Victorious. Background The Breakfast Club is a 1985 movie about a group of teenagers who get stuck together in Saturday detention. This episode of Victorious is a loosely based parody of this film. Plot The Vice Principal Mr. Dickers gives Tori, Robbie, Cat, André, Beck, and Jade detention on a Saturday because Robbie was choking on a pretzel, causing them all to be late to a class. He takes away their PearPhones and forces them to sit in the library all day. The gang asks Mr. Dickers what's for lunch, and he points to his plate of tuna. Tori calls Trina, asking her to sneak tacos into Tori's locker, and Jade harasses Cat about the fact that she has never eaten a taco and keeps telling her to admit she is a vegan. Tori gets her to stop by threatening to unfriend her on TheSlap. They end up sneaking out to get the tacos, but Mr. Dickers almost spots them multiple times along the way. Tori decides to distract Mr. Dickers so the others can get back to the library. Mr. Dickers catches her while she is singing Make It Shine very loudly and locks her in the janitor's closet, but she escapes through a clearly marked passageway. In the library, Jade accuses Robbie of being vegan because he is not eating his taco, so Cat and Robbie try a taco for the first time. André begins to dance while taking off his shirts. They talk about their parents and question whether or not they will end up like them someday, and Tori reveals that she can shoot a bow and arrow with her bare feet. After they have a good time dancing in the library, Beck and André help Robbie change his appearance by straightening his hair; when Robbie shows Cat his hair they both crawl across tables to each other in a romantic fashion, then Robbie touches Cat's nose. When they leave, The Panda (from iParty with Victorious) makes a mini guest appearance where he gives a balloon to Tori at the end of the gang's detention. After detention, they all leave in a montage to Don't You (Forget About Me) sung by Victoria Justice, and Cat gives Robbie her chewed bubble-gum, which he then puts in his mouth. Cast According to the Season 3 promo, the pictures Dan posted, and various interviews, the cast seems to be mimicking the characters from The Breakfast Club as follows: *Tori as Claire "The Princess" *André as Andy "The Athlete" *Robbie and Rex as Brian "The Brain" *Cat as Allison "The Basket Case" *Beck and Jade as Bender "The Criminal" In the episode all characters switch roles throughout. Tori portrays: Claire, Bender and Brian. Cat portrays: Allison, Andy and Claire. Robbie portrays: Brian, Claire, Bender, Allison and Andy. Beck portrays: Bender, Claire and Andy. Jade portrays: Bender and Allison. Gallery Trivia *This episode was supposed to air before A Christmas Tori. *This is the fourth time Robbie got the whole gang into situations. The first three were The Great Ping Pong Scam, Robarazzi, and Locked Up. *Robbie is the only person to portray everyone on the Breakfast Club *When Andre is on his "Run Dance", you can see that his last shirt says "Final Shirt" in the font that athletes have on their jerseys. *In the beginning there is an image of a notebook with the word 'help' written multiple times which almost exactly replicated the one in the original movie. *A clip from this episode appeared in the season 3 opening credits. *When rehearsing the scene where the gang is running and then changes directions, Liz Gillies and Avan Jogia both slipped and fell. *This is the fourth time the whole gang is trapped somewhere (the first three times being in Survival of the Hottest, Locked Up!, and Terror on Cupcake Street). This is the first time the whole gang is trapped but aren't in any serious danger. *Elizabeth Gillies, Victoria Justice and Leon Thomas talk about this episode in Victorious Season 3 First Look. *''Grumpy Gerbils'' is a parody of Angry Birds. *Mr. Dickers calls Tori "princess," which is the nickname of Claire, the character she represents from The Breakfast Club. *This is the third overall episode without an opening. *This is the first episode where Trina is present, but has no lines. *This episode could be non-canonical, considering that the characters were acting out of character, and some scenes being too ridiculous for a normal episode of Victorious. *However, in "The Worst Couple" the sign to the secret passageway that Tori uses is seen in the janitor's closet. *Victoria says that Mr. Dickers gives them detention because he has it out for them.Clip *They say they got detention for being late to a class, but in A Film by Dale Squires, Robbie was late to class, in Beck's Big Break, Beck was late to class, and they never got in trouble for it. Some teachers may be more tolerant of lateness than others however. *Robbie is wearing a shirt that says "Neo Maxi Zoom Dweebie" on it which is what Bender called Brian in The Breakfast Club. *The way Robbie and Cat interact in this episode hints that they could have a romance in the future. *Jade makes fun of Cat and Robbie because they are vegans. This is ironic because in real life, Liz Gillies, who portrays Jade, is a vegan. *If you look closely at the tacos you'll notice that Jade's is a lighter color than the others. This is probably because of Liz needing a special shell due to her many allergies. *When they first talk about getting tacos Robbie says, "Yeah, I love tacos," in a way that kind of suggest that he is a vegan. *Jade tells everyone that Cat has never had a taco. This is an inside joke because in real life Ariana Grande has never had a taco which she revealed on Twitter. Then Dan Schneider joked that he was going to write an episode where Cat becomes obsessed with tacos. *This episode is filled with references to the movie. For example: **Dickers keeps giving Jade multiple Saturday detentions when she talks, then Tori tries to interrupt but the same thing happens to her. In the movie, Mr. Vernon does this to Bender. **Dickers wore an outfit like the principal in the original Breakfast Club. **Cat gives Robbie her gum. In the movie, Claire gives Bender her earring. **Robbie says "Chicks can't hold the hot sauce." In the movie, they are smoking, and Brian says "Chicks can't hold the smoke." **Beck and André straighten Robbie's hair. He asks why they are being so nice to him, and Beck says "Because you're letting us." In the movie, Claire gave Allison a makeover and they said those lines. **While Beck and André are straightening Robbie's hair, André said to Robbie, "You look a lot better without those black curls in your hair." then Robbie replied, "Hey I like black curls." In the movie, While Claire is putting make-up on Allison, Claire said, "You look a lot better without that black s**t in your eye." then Allison replied, "Hey I like that black s**t." **When Mr. Dickers walks out of the library, Tori shouts, "Forget you!" In the movie, Bender yells "F**k you!" after Mr. Vernon walked out of the library. (This is also an intentional reference to Cee Lo Green's song "Forget You", where the title is a censored version of its originally explicit title. Coincidentally, the song is covered by Victoria Justice herself.) **Tori runs around singing "Make It Shine" in a ridiculous and loud voice so the gang won't get in trouble. In the movie, Bender ran around singing the same way. **André does a "run dance" after eating a taco. This is similar to how Andrew ran around dancing after smoking in the movie. **The letter left by Rex at the end is a reference to the one left by the kids in the movie. **Jade harasses/accuses Cat and Robbie of being vegans. In the movie, Bender harasses/accuses Claire and Brian of being virgins. **The tacos are in a brown paper bag, even though they are already in a paper bag. In the movie the kids go to Bender's locker to get marijuana, it's in a small paper bag that is in multiple other paper bags. **Cat and Robbie try tacos for the first time in the episode. In the movie, Claire and Brian try smoking marijuana for the first time. **The gang starts acting odd after eating tacos. In the movie, everyone starts getting high after they started smoking weed, and similar things start to happen to everyone on the episode. **Jade said, "When you get old, your butt sags." In the movie, Allison said, "When you get old your heart dies." **When they are in detention and doing nothing, Jade is ripping papers from a notepad. In the movie, Bender is ripping pages from a book. Also, André is stretching his leg. In the movie, Andrew is doing the same thing. **Mr. Dickers locked Tori in a closet. In the movie, Mr. Vernon also locked Bender in a closet. **Robbie said to Tori, "You're so conceited Tori, you're so conceited." In the movie, Brian said to Claire, "You're so conceited Claire, you're so conceited." **Cat puts glitter in her hair and shakes it for her picture of the moon. In the film, Allison scratches her hair and dandruff lands on the paper. **At the end, Tori's balloon flew away and it looks like she's punching the air. At the end of the movie, Bender punched the air. *'Ending Tagline': Robbie "It's average." *The panda from iParty with Victorious makes a random appearance in this episode. *Beck looked and dressed the same as Bender did in the original Breakfast Club movie. *Some of Mr. Dicker's actions toward Tori borderline on sexual harassment. *The episode premiered to almost 3.9 million viewers, and was the most watched scripted cable telecast of the week, the third episode of the show (after the two that aired after the KCAs) to make that claim. *The song Don't You (Forget About Me) is one of the covers done in Victorious. *From previous episodes we can see that Dan references Saved by the Bell which is why he paralleled the meanest teacher at Bayside which is Mr. Dickerson with Hollywood Arts meanest teacher who he named Mr. Dickers. Goofs Some of these may not be accurate since this episode is considered non-canon ''' *In the beginning of the episode, there is a sign saying 'Vote for Prom Queen,' although in Prom Wrecker, Tori finds out that Hollywood Arts doesn't have proms. Although, they may have started having them regularly after Tori's 'prome.' *It would be illegal to give students detention on a weekend day. *Tori states that she has never gotten a detention before, however, she got two weeks of it in Stage Fighting. *After Mr. Dickers talks that the plate of tuna, the camera cuts to Tori, if you look carefully, Cat is chewing on her hair. But when the camera cuts to Robbie, she's not chewing on it anymore. *They state that Cat is a vegan, but in A Christmas Tori, she states she loves Christmas beef. However, considering this episode was supposed to air before A Christmas Tori, she may have stopped being a vegan. Also, Robbie says he's a vegan, but in Cat's New Boyfriend he was eating sausage. Robbie also ate caviar in The Great Ping Pong Scam, and in Locked Up, he ate Yerbanian gravy. *Cat and Robbie are said to have never eaten a taco, but in Jade Gets Crushed they were both excited for spaghetti tacos. *When asked by Rex, Robbie describes a vegan as someone who doesn't eat meat. This is the definition of a vegetarian. A vegan doesn't eat anything that comes from an animal, including meat, dairy, or eggs. **On a side note, how could Rex not know that Robbie was a vegan? *When Mr. Dickers takes Tori to the Janitor's closet after being caught, they turn left, the opposite direction of the closet. *The Library has two floors, but the secret passageway in the Janitor's Closet goes to the second level of the library. The first level should be directly under the second level, not the closet. *While Robbie shares a taco with Cat, there is cheese inside and Robbie is eating it, even though he is supposedly lactose intolerant. **On a side note, vegans don't eat dairy. *Beck had just given Cat some hot sauce when Jade told him to give Cat some hot sauce as if it were Cat's first time, furthermore Cat had no reaction to the hot sauce the first time but the second time she started to cough. *Mr. Dickers said that there are no phone calls in detention, but Tori used her cellphone to call Trina to get tacos. *When Trina ran out the door, you couldn't hear the door slam. Quotes '''Mr.Dickers: You mess with the cow, you get the udders. (wriggles fingers) Running Gags *Robbie crying and saying that Tori is "so conceited", a parody from Brian from The Breakfast Club. *Jade getting suspicious with the others and purposefully harassing Cat and Robbie because they are vegans. *Mr. Dickers constantly giving the students detention. Song(s) *Don't You (Forget About Me) External links *Danwarp Blog Post *Cast Picture Dressed as Breakfast Club *Interviews with Liz Gillies and with Daniella Monet *Breakfast Club Wiki References 02